1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge and an image forming apparatus employing the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a cartridge used for forming an image on a recording material (recording medium) by employing the electrophotographic image forming process, and to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using the same. Examples of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus include a printer (a laser beam printer, an LED printer or the like), a copying machine, a facsimile apparatus, a word processor, and a multifunction peripheral combining these (i.e., a multifunction printer).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus employing the electrophotographic image forming process, an electrophotographic photosensitive drum and a process unit acting on the electrophotographic photosensitive drum are integrated into a cartridge. And, in a process cartridge system, this cartridge is detachably attached to the apparatus main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
According to this process cartridge system, it is possible for the user himself to perform maintenance on the electrophotographic image forming apparatus without relying on a serviceman, whereby it is possible to achieve a substantial improvement of operability, so that the process cartridge system is widely employed in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
Nowadays, in some process cartridges, there is mounted a memory (integrated circuit (IC) memory or the like) for storing information to be transmitted to the image forming apparatus main body of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. And, when such a process cartridge is attached to an image forming apparatus main body, information exchange is possible between the image forming apparatus main body and the process cartridge. As a result, the process cartridge use condition or the like is reported to a control unit of the image forming apparatus main body.
Regarding the method of fixing the memory to the process cartridge, various method are known. According to one of such known methods, a protrusion portion of a frame member is fusion-bonded after the attachment of the memory to the frame member of the process cartridge to prevent detachment of the memory (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-39541).
However, in the construction discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-39541, to prevent detachment of the memory due to a change in attitude or movement of the frame member of the process cartridge at the time of assembly thereof, it is necessary to fusion-bond the protrusion of the frame member immediately after the attachment of the memory to the frame member.
To re-utilize a frame member which has not passed an inspection process at the time of assembly, it is necessary to detach the memory therefrom, so that it is necessary to attach the memory immediately before the final inspection process, and to fusion-bond the protrusion after the completion of the final inspection process.
In the above-described construction, there are restrictions in the memory assembling order to make the frame member re-usable. Further, it is necessary to arrange the memory at a position which allows the memory to be mounted in an eventual cartridge state.